1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corrosion-inhibited antifreeze concentrate formulations and to aqueous corrosion-inhibited antifreeze formulations for use in the cooling systems of internal combustion engines. In particular, the invention relates to an antifreeze concentrate comprised predominantly of a glycol, most notably propylene glycol, together with borate, molybdate, tolyltriazole, silicate, phosphorous acid, optionally nitrate, and to aqueous formulations containing said concentrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of each of the components employed in the formulations of the present invention is taught in the art.
Propylene glycol is taught as a freezing point depressant in antifreeze formulations, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,409, 4,149,985 and many others.
Alkali metal borates have been used as corrosion-inhibitors in antifreeze formulations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,985, 2,566,923, 3,960,740, 2,373,570, 2,815,328 and the like.
Alkali metal sebacates have been used as corrosion inhibitors in aqueous systems as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,215, and in antifreeze coolants as taught in U.K. Patent 1,004,259 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,008, 4,561,990, 4,587,028, 4,588,513 and the like.
Alkali metal molybdates have been taught as corrosion-inhibitors in antifreeze formulations. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,409 and 4,561,990, for example.
Alkali metal mercaptobenzothiazole has been used in antifreeze formulations along with other additives. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,328, 4,455,248, 4,414,126, 4,545,925 and the like.
Alkali metal nitrates have been added to antifreeze formulations as corrosion-inhibitors. See, for example, U.S. Patents 2,815,328, 4,508,684, 4,455,248, 4,587,028 and the like.
Tolyltriazole is taught as an antifreeze formulation component, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,214, 2,587,028, 4,382,008, U.K. Patent 1,004,259 and the like.
In addition, alkali metal silicates are shown as antifreeze components in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,328, 4,242,214, 4,382,008, 4,382,870, 4,455,248, 4,149,985 and the like.
Phosphorous acid is named as an antifreeze component in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,371, 4,450,088 and 4,452,758.
Alkali metal phosphates have been used as corrosion-inhibiting components of antifreeze formulations as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,409, 4,382,870, 4,455,248, 4,149,985, 4,545,925 and the like.
A considerable number of patents have been granted which are directed to antifreeze formulations which comprise certain specific combinations of components. Included among such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,214, 4,382,008, 4,382,870, 4,455,248, 4,561,990, 4,587,028, 4,588,513, 4,545,925, 4,000,079, 4,338,209, 4,759,864, 4,219,433 and many others.